Who is she? LAST CHAPTER!
by Hikari Reika
Summary: Squall finds a girl out cold outside the Garden and she's a Rinoa duplicate! How? When? Where?.... Well, you'll have to read it to find out, ne? R&R plzz! (I'm not sure to call it a Squiona or not... read to find out!)
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa! ^^ This is my first Final Fantasy 8 fanfics so don't sue me if I did anything wrong! ^^ I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or it's characters. (Though I wish I did.* sigh *) Other than that, please R&R!  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
It was late in the evening. The sun began to set and the skies turned red. The Balamb Garden sits quietly atop a hill as the sun's rays spilled its reddish color on it. Time surpasses the skies and the sun is nowhere to be seen in the horizon. As night falls, the harsh November blizzard seeped over the lands, bringing ice crystals with it, thus covering the hills with a brilliant white sheet. The storm continues to grow as the clouds come settling in. The night shadows Balamb Garden and all is quiet except the moaning of the merciless blizzard. A boy of 17 years old sat in the Balamb Garden library. He was looking up a book on GF's. It has been hours since he has got up from his chair. Squinting in the dark, he tried to read what's written as the night fell and the light outside became dim. He strained his eyes and he painfully closed them. The things that I do to pass that written test. Looking for a switch with his fingers, it stumbled upon a locket on the table. His locket. Inside portrays a picture of his first love, Rinoa. Sadly, she had to go on a trip and will not be back in a month's time. Squall smiled and put the locket down. He felt it and flicked the switch. The desk lamp in front of him came on. Sighing with relief, he went back to his study. Not knowing the blizzard that danced in the night. Not knowing a hooded girl is starring at him from the window.  
  
The girl sighed and hung on tightly to the hood that hid her tiny frame. Only her pale lips were shown, but even so it was curled into a frown. Should I go in.? Mumbling, she walked away from the window with her pale, barefoot as the merciless blizzard hitting her in every direction. Ugh.I can't make it The poor girl fell, her body mounted onto the snow. Her frail lips and said weakly, " I'm sorry." Suddenly, she felt like someone was carrying her. Before she could open her eyes, she became unconscious. A man painted in the night took her away.  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
Hm. well? Do you like it? I hope so! Oh, and BTW, the character's thoughts are in bold. Please R&R! ^_^ Arigato!  
  
-Rie- 


	2. Twins?

I hope the 2nd chapter is better. Read and Review plz and tell me if I did anything wrong or not.. Hee..  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
The girl felt dizzy and she rubbed her forehead. Opening her eyes, she looked around. Where am I? She shot her eye in every direction. She was in a room, lying on a bed. She didn't see anyone in the room. The only thing that she saw was a small cutter (blade) on the tiled floor. Oh no. have they found me? A tear dropped from her eye and she picked up the blade and looked at it in a worried way. Her heart pounded in her chest. Then it's best if I end my life here. She opened the blade and put it on her wrist. Suddenly, someone caught hold of her hands and took the blade away. Looking up, she took some time to adjust the light and she saw a handsome boy looking down at her. Her eyes widened and she quickly took her eyes off his gray-blue eyes. Is that.? "Hey, what are you doing?" He said, putting the blade away. Putting it away from her. The girl only pondered and kept her eyes away from him. Silence met its statement. Uh. "Rinoa. Are you okay? Why were you out there?" he said, sitting on the bed next to her. The girl turned her head, shocked. "Excuse me?" Rinoa? His facial expression looked puzzled. "Huh? Aren't you Rinoa?" The girl turned her head away, looking panic. "Um. no." oh no.what if he finds out? Think! "M-my name is. uh. Alex! Yeah! Uh.my name is Alex and I come from. uh. Dollet. He.he." she sputtered, ending with a nervous laugh. She wanted to cover up the lie but she failed. Miserably. Oh.boy. The boy looked uneasy but didn't want to intrude whatever she's going through. "My name is Squall Leonhart. this is Balamb Garden. I brought you here because you were outside in that storm." Squall tilted his head to examine her face. Feeling uneasy, she said. "Is there something on my face?" "Uh. no but you look like a friend of mine. You sure you don't know her? Coz you look like her twin. Her name is Rinoa Heartilly." Her name made her eyes widen even more but she still shook her head and said no. His eyebrows arched back, he smiled at her and said goodnight. She replied his wish and she turned over in bed as he flicked off the switch. "Make sure you take a good rest." He said before closing the door and he went into the other room. What is she trying to hide? She looks exactly like Rinoa; her voice is like Rinoa. even dresses like one. What is going on here? Squall got into bed and closed the light, thinking of it no more till the next day.  
  
In the other room, 'Alex' trailed her eyes out the window to see blizzard die and the pale moon rising into the heavens. It's moonlight painted her face a marble-white. The moonlight made her tear sparkle like a gem that's sitting on top of her cheek. But a smile spread across her lips. I found him.  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
The next day, Squall came down late to meet Zell and Selphie. They were seen sitting at the fountain opposite the cafeteria. "You guys, sorry I'm late. I." Squall said. "Yo, Squall!" Zell cut him off. He jumped off. "Where have ya been, man? We were looking for you at the library last night but Tom said you went out suddenly." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay?" Squall nodded. "Yeah. It was. uh. I suddenly felt dizzy. So I went up to the dorm." Selphie smiled and giggled. "Well, duh! Who wouldn't be dizzy if they were to sit and study non-stop for five hours?" Everyone laughed in unison. But sometimes Zell and Selphie were giggling about something as they eyed Squall evily. When the laughter died, Zell exclaimed loudly. "Let's eat!" and they trailed him to the cafeteria. "Oh, and Squall?" "What?" "The test is postponed. It'll be next month." Zell said, grinning. He eyed Selphie and laughed "WHAT?" Oh.MAN! All that studying for nothing!  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
Alex sat on the bed, her head deep in the sea of thought. I've found him. but what if they try to look for me? I'm sure Aldagio will notice that I'm gone. She strained her head and she buried her face in her hands. Then there was a knock on the door. She looked up to see Squall. "Oh.hi." She said. "Hi." he said. There was complete silence except for students making noise in the other dorms Squall scratched the back of his head, thinking of a way to start a conversation. And maybe I could shed a light on this weird situation. "Uh.Alex. You said you're from Dollet, right?" She nodded, starring at the floor. "How did you get here? I mean, there are no ships or trains coming here until next week." He asked. "Uh.I ran away before all that." "Ran away?" Alex looked at him and nodded furiously. "Mhm. I. uh. ran away because my. uh. landlady was abusing me and I.emm.. had no money to pay for the rent." She said. "So I ran away." Squall nodded but he secretly knew she was fibbing. But if he told her, it'll make matters worse. "Okay. Um, thanks." Alex smiled a bit and Squall went to his room.  
  
Still not telling me. who is she?  
  
Alex pondered at the door where Squall used to stand. Sighing, she looked at the snowflakes that mounted onto the windowpane. I'm sorry I had to lie.Squall. I can't tell you about my secret. I can't tell you about my origin. Because if I told you. You'll never believe me. But if you did, you won't accept me. I'm sorry.  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
So, how was it? ^^ I know, I know. it's a bit confusing. let me put it bluntly. She's not telling Squall a secret. Get me? Okay? Let's adjourn to the next chapter, shall we? 


	3. Shadow of a portal

Hey, someone actually reviewed! Yay! Thank you.. ^^ Waited long? * giggle * here's chapter 3 I hope you'll like it. Oh, and I noticed that there was some kind of mistake. The thoughts aren't actually bold (I wonder why) so I will be putting '' at the thoughts. (Unless someone out there is nice enough to tell me how to make it bold)  
  
The next morning, Squall was down at the cafeteria with Zell and Selphie.  
  
Selphie eyed the room. This, of course, took Squall's attention.  
  
"What are you looking for?" said Squall, following her direction.  
  
Ignoring his question, she looked around furiously, a frown on her face. Then. "Hey, guys! Miss me?" Irvine announced as he walked to the table.  
  
"Irvine!"  
  
"S-Selphie.? Uh... what a nice surprise! Uh. hey, I'm not hungry anymore. he... he. I'll just go to the parking lot and."  
  
"Irvine! I miss you so much!" Selphie yelled as she sprung at him. " If I wasn't near you. you know I would just. die!" She hugged him like a stuffed teddy bear while Squall and Zell laughed. Suddenly, their laughter was cut off when a girl tapped Squall's shoulder.  
  
"Rinoa!" Everyone shouted in unison. Except for Squall.  
  
"R-Rinoa!" he stammered. Getting up, he put a hand on her shoulder. He escorted her to the back of the room after saying, "excuse me" to everyone.  
  
"Alex!" He yelled softly, being a little mad at her.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm just hungry." she said, twisting her hair with her finger. She bit her lip. Squall sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. But I can't let the guys see you."  
  
"Why is that?" she asked, looking up. "I. * sigh * okay, you can eat but you have to pretend to be Rinoa. You okay with that?"  
  
Alex smiled and exclaimed, "No problem."  
  
Squall introduced her to them from afar.  
  
" That's Irvine, Zell, Selphie and that's Quistis . there. do you see her? She's buying the drinks."  
  
"Got it," she said.  
  
Walking back, the gang eyed the couple suspiciously. But Alex was told quietly to ignore it.  
  
As they sat down, Selphie hugged Alex.  
  
"Rinoa, you're back! I miss you.! You could have told me you came back early!" She said, hugging her hard.  
  
"Hey. Irvine. I can see why she's a burden to you." she croaked.  
  
"Don't be silly, Rinoa!" Selphie said, looking at Irvine. "He likes me and I like him. * Wink * * wink *"  
  
Irvine displayed his best fake smile at her. Damn. They ate as soon as the food arrived.  
  
  
  
After they have finished, Squall and Alex went up to the dorm early. "Bye guys." Squall said, accompanied by Alex. Suddenly the gang coughed loudly in unison. Between that they were giggling.  
  
"Oh, for god's sakes, guys. We are doing 'nothing' up there. I'm just going to take a shower and she's going to rest."  
  
"Rest?" Irvine said.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I just came back from a place and I'm really tired. I came by car." Alex said, acting tired.  
  
Everyone nodded and waved at the couple as they left. A trail of giggles followed them.  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
In the room, Squall took a bath as Alex sat on the bed, staring out at the sun high in the sky.  
  
Squall got out with a pair of black pants and a white shirt. He looked around the room to find his jacket but saw Alex eyeing his every move. " Squall.I." she said but she stopped and dug her face in her hand. 'I'm so confused. should I tell him?'  
  
"Yes?" Squall said, eager to listen. 'Come on. Spill it out.' "Uh. nothing."  
  
Squall became disappointed and left the room. "I got to go so something. I won't be here till tonight. You want to eat just go to the cafeteria and I left the money at the table." He said before closing the door. "See you."  
  
Alex still didn't look up from the floor. Suddenly, a portal emerged from a wall opposite her.  
  
Suddenly, a black figure emerged from its shadows.  
  
Alex looked up fear filled her eyes, her scream caught in her throat.  
  
The dark figure floated towards her.  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
Hehe. Kind of a cliffhanger, huh? Hmm! ^^ R and R plz coz if I don't get reviews it will be a cliffhanger. forever! * Pulls her head back and laughs an evil laugh * 


	4. New Feelings for Alex

Squall went up to his room that night. It was quiet and everyone had gone to bed.  
  
(Finally, I get to rest.. I didn't know the study about the monsters around here had 7 chapters!)  
  
He put in the key and twisted the knob, only to see Alex sprawled on the floor, ajar from the door. Her whole body showered with bruises and cuts.  
  
"Oh my god. . Alex!" he yelled and ran to her, her face hidden by her black hair. The floor was tear-stained as rivers of tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Alex was bruised, as if someone beat her up. But it looked so unhuman. So.. dead.  
  
Alex looked up with her sad, sad eyes. It was drowned in tears.  
  
"Squall. ." She cried and rested her head on his chest, aching for someone to protect her.  
  
"Shhh. ." He hushed, stroking her baby soft hair, cuddling her in his arms. He doesn't know how to keep a girl from crying. He never knew because the only girl she's ever been close too never cried.  
  
And even if she cried, Squall was not there to comfort her.  
  
It calmed Alex down a bit. "Who did this?" he asked, demanding an answer. But his voice sounded so soft and soothing. (I am going to track this madman down and hunt him like a wolf!)  
  
Alex continued crying, her tears dripped onto Squall's jacket. She tried to tell but she couldn't stop crying. (Why..)  
  
Squall held her close, not wanting any more harm come to her. Her body felt so soft on his's. (Who would do such a thing?)  
  
Squall held her up and guided her to the room, her head buried in her hands. Tucking her to bed, he pulled up the sheets to her neck. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. When he got up, their eyes met. (She looks so cute..)  
  
Alex showed her smile of gratitude, just like Rinoa's smile. The river of tears started to dry up. This made Squall's heart ache suddenly.  
  
'Who would want to hurt someone like her? And who had access to my room? Unless Alex let anyone in.. but it can't be. I've already laid out the rules that she can't let anyone in..' Squall thought, closing the door and walked to his's.  
  
Letting the full moon spill it's rays on his masculine body, he scanned the skies and wondered what evil force could have a heartless soul to hurt Alex.  
  
Suddenly Squall felt like he was in love with Alex. But it wasn't his fault.. they looked exactly the same. Her laugh, her smile, her beautiful jet-black hair and a bit of red highlights. Even her touch felt the same. The warm, soft touch that always made Squall's skin tingle. But he shook his head hard, trying to let the feeling go away. Trying to let aside his feelings for her. (No.. I can't! Rinoa will kill me if I fell in love with her..)  
  
Squall let his body fall onto his bed. A million questions pounded in his mind. A million questions aching to be solved.  
  
" Who is she? Where did she come from? Who attacked her?" he murmured under his breath. "And why do I have the same feelings like I've had for Rinoa?"  
  
Squall shook his head and went to sleep..  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
The next morning, Squall didn't go down to the cafeteria. He wanted to protect Alex. Secretly, he wanted to be near Alex.. and it looked like Alex liked his company for once. He didn't care who did it, he just wanted no more harm come to her.  
  
Alex was eating a sandwich on a chair when someone knocked on the door. Squall got up, Alex's eyes trailed his every action, his every move. She, too was in love with Squall, how his additude touched her soul. How every word made her feel better..  
  
When Squall opened the door, his eyes widened.  
  
It was Zell, Selphie and Irvine. They eyed the Squall and started giggling. " You think they did it?" Irvine teased, knowing that Rinoa (Alex) is in there.  
  
"No wonder he didn't come down for breakfast.." Selphie giggled. But when he opened the door big enough for them to see Alex, the three rooted there in shock.  
  
"Rinoa! Are you okay?" Selphie asked, dropping her bubbly voice as she ran to Alex. Irvine trailed behind her. The saw Alex bruised all over from last night.  
  
Alex nodded. "It's okay, guys." She said softly. "It's nothing."  
  
"Oh, MAN! What dija DO to her, man???" Zell yelled in a defensive tone. Squall backed up, trying to answer.  
  
"Hey, chill! I didn't do it!" Squall said, backing up from Zell.  
  
"Tell that to the END of my FISTS!" Zell yelled and threw his fist at Squall. He dodged it when Alex screamed.  
  
"STOP!" Alex yelled, her hands over her ears. "Squall didn't do it! He's innocent!"  
  
Zell retaliated his fist.  
  
Everyone eyed Alex. "Then who did?" someone asked. The four trailed her every action.  
  
Then Alex's eyes shot at everyone. Everyone was looking at her, eager to know the culprit. She hesitated, trying to talk. (Oh no.. what do I say?)  
  
Alex swallowed, confused at what to answer. Then there was a knock on the door. Squall turned to open the door as the other three continued to stare at her.  
  
When he turned the doorknob, his jaw dropped in shock..  
  
"Uh-oh.."  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
Hehe.. another cliffhanger! Sorry, it's kinda becoming a habit. I mean, if I didn't, the reader (in this case, you) will loose interest and won't come back to read till the finish. One thing I can tell you, this first story of mine is very short. (It could be up to 4 chapters, depending on how much I elaborate it and how much actions are put in the story) So, ppllease R&R! I am dying to read what you think! If I'm not critizised, I can't be a better writer, right? Okay! Next chapter! ^_^ 


	5. Trouble on the 'double?

Bring in those reviews, ppl! ^_^  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
"Hi!" a cheery voice emerged from the door. Everyone's eyes spun away from Alex.  
  
Eyes turned to see the REAL Rinoa at the door.  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. But Rinoa stood there at the door, dumbfounded. Squall's body hides her view of Alex.  
  
"Hey... why are you guys are looking at me like..." she looked behind Squall to see 'herself' sitting on a chair. "That..." she continued. She couldn't believe what she saw. (Am I... seeing myself?)  
  
"Uh.. w-who I-is t-t-that?" Rinoa stammered, pointing to Alex.  
  
Alex looked so troubled. She dropped her eyes off Rinoa and onto the floor. (Oh, no... Rinoa is here...)  
  
Irvine rubbed his eyes. And opened them. But still two Rinoa's danced in his eyes. "A-am I seeing double..." he said, eyes shooting at both of them.  
  
No one answered. Why? Because there were no answers.  
  
Selphie almost fainted but Irvine caught her in time. Selphie secretly liked it. (Author: LOL)  
  
"WHOA! Squall! Did you make a Rinoa clone while she was gone???" Zell yelled, freaked out of his mind. His eyes looked at both Rinoa and Alex several times till his eyes crossed and his neck felt stiff.  
  
It was a real havoc in Squall's dorm. He closed the door, hoping no one was eavesdropping.  
  
" Who's the REAL Rinoa???" Irvine demanded, looking at both of them. (Hmm... one for Squall and one for me... * snicker* I like it...)  
  
"Okay, what's going on? Squall? Who is she?" Rinoa demanded, her voice getting heated up.  
  
But Squall only sighed, looking at her with lost eyes. "That's what I'd like to know..." the two eyed Alex. So did the rest of the party.  
  
"Okay! OKAY! I'll explain! I'll explain!" Alex yelled, getting up then dropping back onto the chair. She dug her face in her hands and said weakly, " You'd better sit down, because it's a long story..."  
  
So everyone sat down, waiting for Alex to start confessing. She took a long time because she was hesitating, trying to use the best words so that they don't get offended in any way. The sun now hung high in the sky, birds chirping to announce the arrival of the afternoon sun. The sun's rays spilled into the room and painted it in its shades of yellow.  
  
Alex sat silent, her heart deep in her thoughts. (I guess there's no turning back now... by the end of today, the truth will unveil and my misery will come back to haunt me again...)  
  
"Squall..." she finally said, eyeing him with her blue, sad eyes. So sad that it could break diamonds into dust. By now, her sea-blue eyes have washed an ocean over Squall's heart, drowning it in sorrow.  
  
" I haven't been completely honest with you. I don't lie... not on purpose... but I guess now it's the time to tell you about this situation....  
  
My name is not Alex, I don't come from Dollet and that running away thing was just a lie..."  
  
She took in a deep breath and continued, looking awfully down. She eyed Zell that was sitting cross-legged on a sofa-couch. " Zell, when you said that Squall made a duplicate of Rinoa, you're partially right."  
  
"What??" Everyone yelled in shock. Even Squall had his chin down to his knee. "E-excuse me?" he stammered. Everyone's eyes trailed to Squall. Everyone's minds are filled with questions.  
  
"But he didn't do it on purpose. You see... he made me with his thoughts."  
  
Everyone's face looked puzzled, not understanding what she meant.  
  
"His thoughts 'made' you...? What?? I don't get it!" Zell yelled, trying to understand.  
  
" Everyone... I come from a place called 'Memoria'. A place that was built by your dreams, your desire, you're wish...you're memories. Squall made me with his desire, his lust and his wishes towards Rinoa. That's how he created me.  
  
"His memories of Rinoa were so specific, so detailed that he actually made me to look like her, talk like her, act like her, think like her and I feel how she feels."  
  
Everyone's face looked so lost, not knowing what to say. But Alex continued anyway.  
  
"That is the main reason why I came here." She declared, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Huh?" Selphie said, confused. So did everyone else in the room.  
  
"I came here because I had feelings exactly like Rinoa." She exclaimed and blushed madly, looking at the floor and nudging her foot at the floor. " Undying feelings for Squall..."  
  
Everyone's mouth came agape and looked at a blushing Squall. He never knew that Alex had liked him for the past few days. He thought it was a one- sided love and tried to turn his feelings off. But now he knew the truth. The whole truth.  
  
"Alex.... you could have told me earlier..." he said, rather disappointed at her. He shook his head slightly, eyeing her. (Why didn't you tell me, Alex? ... I cared for you...)  
  
"I wanted to but... I-I just can't. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to be near you..." she explained, beads of tears started showing. "I didn't want to go back. And I don't. I was the only 'human' there and I had the desire to hold you close to me. It was the desire to drive me out of Memoria." (I'm sorry, Squall. Please don't take it the wrong way. I care a lot for you...)  
  
As she said those words, a portal came open behind Alex and the same dark figure slowly floated behind her. She examined every face, all of them etched with shock. Alex was clueless when everyone starred at the looming darkness behind her. Everyone's scream got caught in their throats...  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
Yea... yea... I know, I know, I took Memoria from Final Fantasy 9. But when I heard the name I had a brainstorm! I can't help it! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story up to now. I'll try to make the next chapter a little more longer... ^_^  
  
But if you 'still' don't get what Alex was explaining, e-mail me as fast as you can so I'll explain everything to you. (I'd be happy to!)  
  
-Rie- 


	6. Goodbye, Alex

My finalé. I'm trying to add more actions to it and I hope it will appease you. ^_^ This is sixth and last chapter of 'Who Is She' done by me (RieLeonhart a.ka K|ttyhawk)  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
"Alex! Look out!" Selphie yelled and Alex spun just in time to see the darkness engulf her face. Then she felt a tug on her arm and she was brought to the end of the room.  
  
Squall ran to get his Gunblade in his room while Zell tried to punch the 'thing' to death. But every time his fist was thrown towards the shadow, it would only go through, making a hole that patched itself up seconds later.  
  
It only stood tall, almost 7 foot tall without the slightest feeling of pain.  
  
Selphie summoned Shiva and the whole room turned to ice and the icicles broke into pieces. But the dark figure still stayed there, not showing the meaning of agony.  
  
Squall came running out of his room, a gunblade in his hand. He charged forward and swung his blade with all his might, only to see Alex shielding it. Her hands were wide apart.  
  
"ALEX!" Zell yelled, trying to pull her arm to safety. But it was too late.  
  
Squall's gunblade scarred Alex's face across her forehead. It was almost identical to the one that Seifer had given to him when the sorceress, Edea, possessed him.  
  
"Oh, my god..." Squall murmured and immediately put down his blade. He tried to run to her but she put out her hand to stop him.  
  
The scar bled till it washed her cheeks. But they didn't see any tears in her eyes. They only saw a grateful smile that crept across her lips.  
  
"Thank you, Squall." She thanked, letting her hands drop to her hips. " Now I get to remember you with this scar..." she turned her head to the dark shadow then to the rest of the party. " This is the one who beat me up last night." She announced. " He came for me after you left yesterday, Squall. He warned me to go back to Memoria before it was too late... but I refused to go back because I never got to spend time with you. So he gave me this warning..." she put her hands on the scars on her shoulders and rubbed it to soothe the pain.  
  
"He is the gatekeeper to Memoria. His name is Aldagio. He was created by a corrupted soul and a death-driven mind. So did the rest of his 'army' in Memoria. Up there, you can say its Hell. Believe me, you will never believe what people think about these days... "  
  
The shadow continued to engulf parts of her body. The party tried to move but the motion in her eyes asked them to stay away, as it was in her own will. " I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier..." she apologized. " I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I'm sorry for troubling you in any way." She turned her eyes from the party to Squall. "And I'm sorry to play with your heart."  
  
Squall wanted to cry because she was going back. But he stood tall, trying not to shed a tear.  
  
"And before I go... please think about each other often. I don't want to be the only human there." She said, her voice sounded so far away.  
  
By now the shadow had engulfed her body, only her head was untouched.  
  
" Goodbye..."  
  
With that, the shadow covered her completely and it slowly seeped into the portal until there was no more darkness at that corner of the room. The portal slowly disappeared, leaving no traces it ever appeared there or not.  
  
Squall dug his face in his hands while Rinoa hugged him, trying to let the sad feeling go away. Selphie cried because she was the closest to Alex apart from Squall. She felt like a part of her was missing. Irvine comforted her, giving her support, whispering encouraging words in her ear (Author: Man, he never gives up!) While this, Zell was banging his fist at the wall in agony. Tears streaked down his face.  
  
"Why!" he yelled as he gave a final kick at the wall. He dropped himself next to a sobbing Selphie and dug his face in his hands. Silence fell upon the room for many moments, everyone drowned in grief. A friend they have just met have gone away...  
  
Everyone felt like a part of them was missing. Everyone felt so hollow. Not knowing if Alex will be happy in Memoria. Not knowing weather she'll ever come back.  
  
Not knowing that somewhere in Memoria, a duplicate of Squall is wandering in the high towers of Memoria, searching endlessly for Alex...  
  
~*oOo*~  
  
This is the last chapter, sadly. So I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Also, I noticed that I screwed the story a little bit and I am so sorry of any inconveniences that would/should occur during the reading of this story. And finally, I hope everyone out there liked my story. I know I made some mistakes but everyone must know that I'm only human and I cannot keep mistakes from happening. However, I hope fewer mistakes will show up in this final chapter. (Hey, come on lar ppl! It's my first fanfic!!) So, this IS a happy ending! Hmm.. Should I do a sequel? Tell me what you think!  
  
Arigato gozaimasu, minna. ^_^ Thank you, everyone. =)  
  
-Rie a.k.a K|ttyhawk-  
  
===================================================== ************************************************************ ____________________________________________________________ 


End file.
